The Tejina Chronicles: A Lovers Revenge
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: A few weeks after Lilo and Stitch's fight with Yang, Lilo is thinking about the experiment that Yang mentioned. What will happen. Please RR. Chap 2 is up.
1. A burning question

The Tejina Chronicles: A Lovers Revenge

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: A burning question

A week had passed since Lilo and Stitch's battle with Yang, but what the experiment said haunted Lilo's thoughts. She didn't know why but she kept wondering about it.

'He seemed so confident that this experiment would destroy use, but who could it be?' thought Lilo as she bites into a piece of toast.

Stitch was across from her and was eating furiously, throwing all of his food into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Lilo's thoughts were diverted for a moment as she kept herself from laughing at her friend. But her thoughts soon returned.

'This battle has only just begun; is there an experiment out there that is already that powerful?' Lilo looked over at her sister who was waiting for some coffee to brew. 'If this experiment is that powerful it could be dangerous to fight him. And Nani still thinks Stitch is too dangerous, if I got hurt in a battle who now's what she'd do.'

Lilo's thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by Stitch. "So, Lilo, what are we going to do today? Go to the beach, go off to the woods for some more training or what?" asked Stitch with a cheerful smile on his face.

Lilo gave a disappointed sigh. "Oh Stitch, I'd love to go to the beach or help you practice your spells. But I have to go to school today."

A frown replaced Stitch's smile and he slunk down in his chair. "Why do you have to go to school, you have your whole life to learn stuff."

Lilo was about to answer but was cut off by her sister. "She has to go to school because if she doesn't she won't be able to get a job. With out a job she can't live a happy life."

"I can live a happy life without school." Grumbled Lilo ashes got up and placed her dish in the sink.

"I don't care your going to school." Said Nani in an irritated voice

"I know." Sighed Lilo

Lilo walked up to her room with Stitch following close behind. She walked into her closet and changed out of her light green night gown. She came back out and grabbed her books, she walked towards the door. Suddenly Stitch appeared in front of her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at the beach. I'm not going to let your school life ruin my experience here." Growled Stitch with his arms folded across his chest.

Lilo smiled and kneeled down in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I can't go with you, I promise that we'll go to the beach tomorrow. Please don't be angry with me?"

Stitch unfolded his arms and hugged her back with a smile. "Now you know that I could never be mad at you."

After a minute the two of them released each other and headed out the door. The two reached the end of the drive way and headed their separate ways, the beach was in the opposite direction of the school. As Lilo walked to school her thoughts returned and she once again began to ponder what yang had said. She soon arrived at the school and before she knew it, the day was half over.

As she sat in history class her mind continued to wonder, she wasn't worried about the teacher because he always taught the same thing no matter what. She was just staring out the window running those words through her mind.

'If this experiment is really that powerful then it's only a matter of time before me and Stitch run into him.' Lilo gave a sigh as she rested her chin on her hand. 'Stitch isn't nearly strong enough to fight something so powerful; we only have one spell, even yang had two and he was a tough fight.' Lilo's eyes narrowed with determination. 'Me and Stitch will just have to start training when ever possible.'

Lilo's thoughts were interrupted by her teacher's yelling. "Ms. Pelekai! Will you please pay attention, the mid terms are coming up and you cannot miss out on this lesson!" yelled the man in a very annoying voice. He was dressed in the average teacher cloths, a plaid overcoat with a blue undershirt. He was also wearing tan dress pants and black dress shoes.

Lilo looked over at him with an innocent smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Nanu, I'll pay attention." Lilo's innocent smile disappeared once she looked away from the teacher. 'I wish I could sick Stitch on him, maybe then he wouldn't give out so much homework.'

Meanwhile Stitch was walking along the beach, trying to make his footprints into different shapes. He looked around at the tourist's that were baking away in the bright Hawaiian sun, he wished Lilo could be their; the beach wasn't as fun without her.

"Why does she have to go to stupid school? This battle is a lot more important, I mean we could be training right now but noooo, she has to go learn." Growled Stitch as he sat down on the warm sand. "But there's no way that I could talk her sister into letting her skip school, but maybe there is a way I can train by myself while she's at school?" pondered Stitch as he laid back on the sand.

Stitch gazed up into the clear blue sky's and thought of all the fun things he had done with Lilo in the past few weeks.

'I can't keep her down though; after all I'm only going to be able to stay here until the battle is over. Then I will have to leave and I'll never be able to see her again.' Thought Stitch as a lone cloud floated over head. 'Then her life will go back to normal and I'll be back with Jumba and all the other experiments. I just hope that this battle lasts a long time.' Thought Stitch as a smile came across his face.

But what Stitch didn't realize was that he was being watched by two black eyes. The creature was hidden in some bushes along side the beach.

"There's no doubting it, he's the one who destroyed my mate. I will have my revenge on him, he will pay for what he did." Gurgled the creature.

It watched as Stitch got up and walked off towards the town, an angry look covered the creature's face. It slowly crept out of the bushes and headed for the life guard station where her partner was.

'He will pay for what he did, I swear it!' thought the creature as it began to growl.

Later that day Stitch meets up with Lilo outside of the school and they walked home. The whole way there Stitch kept taking glances at his partner, a warm feeling over coming him. He felt so good, so safe with her. She was carrying her school books in her back pack but she had the blue book out and open in her hands.

"Don't tell me you were looking at the book all day?" asked Stitch

"Why would you care, you think schools a waist of time remember."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want your sister taking it away."

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking at it all day, I was thinking about what  
Yang said though. You know about the experiment that we could not beat." Said Lilo as she stared at the only spell she could read.

"I wouldn't worry about it, we can handle ourselves well. If this experiment is really that strong then we will just have to train more." Said Stitch as he looked straight ahead.

Lilo smiled and shut the book. "I was thinking the same thing, but not before we have a little fun."

Stitch looked up at his friends smiling face. "That sounds like a good plan."

The two of them walked home and planned their little day of fun which would be followed by some serious training.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please review. It will be a little while before I update, I have to write a story that Dragonfanman requested. So I'll update as soon as I'm done with it. Later.**


	2. Revenge

The Tejina Chronicles: A Lovers Revenge

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: Revenge

The weekend came quickly and Lilo and Stitch immediately started to have fun, they had gotten up early and headed for the beach. Lilo had packed them a nice little picnic, which included a variety of sandwich's, some salad and of course some coconut cake. Stitch had a big appetite for coconut cake, besides a few refreshment's Lilo had also brought the blue book. Stitch wanted her to leave it at home but she wanted to read through it, just to make sure there weren't any spells that she had missed.

Just a few hours after they had arrived they had already done so much. Lilo had taken Stitch surfing despite his resistance to it; they had built a giant sandcastle with a small sandvillage around it, but now the two friends were just sitting under a palm tree having their picnic.

"So have you enjoyed this?" asked Lilo as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Stitch looked up from his food and with a big smile replied. "Yes I have! This day has been so fun, so relaxing."

"Funny you didn't seem so relaxed on the surf board." Said Lilo with a sly smile.

"Hey I told you that I don't like water and yet you took me out on that thing. Of course I was not relaxed."

"Yeah, I know. You don't like the water because you can't swim." Said Lilo as she finished her sandwich.

"That's right, I sink like a stone."

"Do all the experiments hate water?" asked Lilo as she picked up a can of soda.

"No, not all of them. Some of the experiments love the water." Said Stitch as he remembered back to his training days. Images of experiments splashing around happily in a pool filled his mind.

"Exactly how many experiments are there?" asked Lilo as she gulped down some of her soda.

"Well when we were sent here there were 626 total, me being the 626th experiment." Said Stitch as he looked out over the ocean.

"So you were the latest model huh?"

"Yeah… you could say that."

The two of them sat there watching the waves break for a few minutes before a volleyball came smashing into the coconut cake. The cake splattered into Lilo's face, Stitch looked at the mutilated cake and almost cried. A boy walks over and yells to Lilo.

"Hey, could you pass me the ball?" yelled the boy, but when Lilo did not respond he got a little irritated. "Hey I'm talking to you! Get the cake out of your ears and pass me the ball!"

Stitch looked up at him and growled; Lilo opened the picnic basket and pulled out the blue book. Stitch sees her wipe away some of the cake and open the book to the spell, he smiles evilly.

"He's being very rude." Said Lilo in a cold voice. Stitch gave an agreeing nod and picked up the ball. "We should teach him some manners." Said Lilo as the book began to glow.

Stitch nodded and held the ball out in front of him, meanwhile the boy continued to yell rudely.

"Punchito!" yells Lilo.

Stitch's paw becomes surrounded in energy and in an instant he punched the volleyball straight towards the boy. It hits him in the gut, knocks him off his feet and carries him a few yards. The boy slides through the sand and hits the pole of the volleyball net head first.

"There I think he's learned his lesson." Said Lilo as she shut the book and placed it back into the basket.

"Yeah he definitely got what he deserved. He should know better then to treat a girl like that." Said Stitch as he sat back down.

"He could have atleast offered a napkin." Mumbled Lilo as she wiped a little of the cake off. "I'm sorry the cake got ruined Stitch, I'll make a new one when we get home."

"Oh don't worry about that Lilo…" Stitch crawls over to Lilo and licks the cake off of her cheek. "It's still good." Says Stitch with a smile.

Lilo looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "I cannot believe that you just did that!"

"Why, too disgusting for you?" asked Stitch as he leaned against the tree.

"No it's just that I wasn't expecting that, of course when am I expecting to have my face licked by an alien experiment."

"Oh, so I guess I should surprise you like that more often." Said Stitch with a sly smile.

"No, no you don't need to do that!" yelled Lilo as she shook her head.

Stitch cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "Oh now you know that you liked it."

Lilo gave him a dirty look and then threw some of the cake in his face. "That's a little creepy Stitch." Growls Lilo as she wipes the remaining cake off of her face.

Stitch smiles innocently as he licks the cake off of his face. "Sorry Lilo."

Lilo gives him one last dirty look before giving him a comforting smile. "It's alright."

The two of them sat under the tree and watched as the day drifted onward. They watched the clouds drift overhead and finally they watched as the sun began to set. The sky was a brilliant shade of orange as they packed up and started home. But before they got off the beach they heard some one call out to them.

"You there, stop where you are!" the voice was that of a woman's and she sounded angry. "Hand over your book and we won't hurt you!"

Lilo stopped and slowly turned around as did Stitch, there standing a few yards away was a woman, her hair came down to her shoulders and was a bright blonde color. She was wearing a blue tank top and a red skirt and in her hands was a book, it was blue like Stitch's but was a darker shade almost a navy blue.

Next to her was a creature that looked like the cross between a slug and a squid. It had 8 tentacles sticking out of its body and was a bluish color. The creature had big black eyes and it seemed to be staring at Stitch with an angry look. But what was most surprising to Lilo was that she new the girl.

"Maria? Maria is that you?" asked Lilo as she starred at her opponent.

The girls eyes went wide and an expression of surprise replaced the angry look on her face. "Lilo?"

"Yes it's me… what are you doing with that experiment?" asked Lilo.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Stitch looked between the girl and Lilo in utter confusion. "You know her?" asked Stitch.

"Yeah, Maria used to go to my school. Her, me and Victoria used to be great friends, but one day she just didn't show up for school and we hadn't seen her since."

"I didn't show up for school because I ran into some difficult times. Times that lasted until I partnered up with Yin here." Explained the girl as she placed her hand on the experiments head. "Thanks to her I over came the problem and I' am happy once again."

"That's sweet, your experiment helping you be happy. I know Stitch here has made me very happy." Said Lilo with a smile as she looked down at Stitch.

Maria began to chuckle. "You think that he's making you happy? He's only using you, a creature that evil couldn't bring happiness to anyone." She had a cold tone in her voice.

Both Lilo and Stitch went wide eyed and looked at each other, Lilo then looked back towards Maria. "What do you mean Stitch is evil? What has he done for you to call him evil?" yelled Lilo in a demanding voice.

"What did he do…" said the experiment in a gurgly voice. "That evil experiment destroyed my mate!"

Both Lilo and Stitch gasped. 'Stitch destroyed her mate? But we've only fought one experiment so far, could Stitch have destroyed the experiment before he got here?' thought Lilo as she between Stitch and Yin. 'Wait! Yin, we fought… YANG!'

"Are you saying that Yang was your mate?" asked Lilo.

"That's right, me and Yang were mates and we were deeply in love. But that monster destroyed him!" gurgled Yin as it stuck a tentacle out towards Stitch.

"But he was only sent back to Jumba, you'll see him again." Said Stitch.

"So what! You don't know how long this battle will take; me and Yang may not see each other for years. And it's all thanks to you, you evil creature!"

Just then the book in Maria's hands begins to glow and a moment later the girl calls out the spell.

"Guygo!" Yells Maria.

Yin points one of her tentacles at Lilo and Stitch, suddenly a powerful blast of water shoots out towards the two. It slams into the ground in front of them; an explosion sends Lilo and Stitch flying a few feet. Lilo hits the ground pretty hard knocking the wind out of her; she glances to her left and sees the basket containing the book.

She starts to crawl over to the basket, meanwhile Stitch lands pretty hard as well. He sits up and looks at Yin and Maria.

"Stitch, you will pay for what you did to my buchi buu." Gurgles Yin, Maria calls out the spell again.

The blast of water hits Stitch straight on, another explosion sends him flying. Stitch lands again, but this time he gets to his feet; his fur was dripping wet and he was starting to breath heavily.

'This experiments strong… stronger then Yang at least.' Thought Stitch, he then glances over to Lilo who all ready was on her feet with the book open. "Hurry up Lilo!" yells Stitch as he faces back towards Yin and Maria.

Maria and yin both look towards Lilo with amazement. 'After that blast she should be unconscious.' Thought Yin as she watched Lilo's book begin to glow.

"It's your turn! Punchito!" yells Lilo.

The two girls look back towards Stitch to see him running at full speed towards them. His fist was surrounded in energy which glowed brilliantly in the twilight. In the next instant Stitch's fist slams into Yin, the impact sends Yin flying through the air and sliding to a stop next to the in coming tide. Maria runs to her partner's side and kneels down next to her.

"I'm not going to let you take Stitch away from me, Maria. I don't care if Yang was Yin's love. He was an evil experiment who was picking on Stitch before he even had a partner, if you fight then I will have no choice but to fight and defeat you." Said Lilo in a calm yet regretful voice.

Maria slowly stood up and looked towards Lilo; her eyes were filled with anger and sadness. "No Lilo, it is you who will lose." Just then her book began to glow and Yin stood up. "Tsugen!" yells Maria.

Yin sticks two of her tentacles into the water; a second later two circles begin to glow out in the water. Suddenly two large tentacles come shooting out of the water; one of the tentacles wraps itself around Stitch and the other one around Lilo. It wasn't like regular water though; it was almost like a gel. The two tentacles lift Lilo and Stitch off of the ground and into the air.

Maria walks slowly over to the tentacle holding Lilo; she had a very straight face. "Lilo, this battle is a very serious thing. And you're just not cut out for this sort of responsibility. You'll be happier without Stitch around."

Maria nods towards Yin, the circle that had the tentacle holding Stitch began to glow brighter and Stitch clenched his teeth in pain as the tentacle tightened its grip. Lilo looked on in growing anger as she watched her friend get squeezed. She looks down at Maria with an angry look.

"You know Maria, Yang and Tagi said that same thing. That I would be better off without Stitch, well you know what? Stitch is the greatest thing to happen to me in my whole life… and no one is going to take him away from me!" yells Lilo.

Maria clenches her teeth in anger. "You know what Lilo? It's too late for you; you've already been corrupted by that little monster. So I will just have to destroy you as well." Maria pointed to Yin, the second circle began to glow brighter and the tentacle tightened itself around Lilo.

Lilo could feel her body being constricted by the tentacle, but she could only think about helping Stitch and winning the battle. Her book began to glow and she called out the spell, Stitch punched straight through the tentacle and fell to the ground. Lilo called it out again and in a moment she was back on the ground as well.

Maria and Yin stood there, frustration and Anger building in the both of them. Maria clenched her teeth as she looked at Lilo standing proudly next to the creature that caused Yin so much sadness.

"Lilo I'll give you one last chance, hand over the book and step away from that experiment. I'll make it up to you I swear." Said Maria as she tried to hide her anger.

"And how do you plan on making it up to me… huh? There's nothing you could buy that would replace Stitch." Said Lilo in a forceful tone.

Maria's book began to glow. "Lilo, I've tried to do this nicely but you have forced me to do this. Guygo!"

The massive blast of water hit Lilo straight on, knocking her back at least 20 feet. Yin and Maria then turn their attention to Stitch. "Time to finish you off Stitch." Gurgled yin.

"But I'm not holding the book." Said Stitch nervously.

"I'm not trying to destroy your book; I'm trying to destroy you!" gurgled yin, Maria's book begins to glow and she then calls out the spell.

"Tsugocear!" yelled Maria.

All of yin's tentacles intertwined and her head began to swell. A moment later a massive blast of water blasted towards Stitch, tearing up the ground that it flew over. Stitch was paralyzed with fear as he watched the blast of water speed towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, suddenly he felt something tackle him. The next thing he heard was a defining explosion; he felt his body tumbling through the air. He then felt him self hit the ground and roll a few feet, when he heard the amazed gasps of Yin and Maria he opened his eyes.

Next to him was Lilo, she was looking at him with a kind smile. Her hair was wet and she had a few scratches on her face, but she had never looked so beautiful to him.

"You saved me?" asked Stitch as he tried to catch his breath.

Lilo just chuckled. "Of course, we're partners and most of all friends. I wasn't going to let you get ripped apart." Said Lilo in a kind voice.

Stitch smiled. "But you could have gotten hurt."

"I'd rather be hurt then lose you."

The two of them looked at each other for a few moments before they stood up and looked at their opponents. Lilo could barley stand, her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily.

"Maria, Yin, We've had enough of you. No one is going to take Stitch away from me, I'm going to make him the ultimate experiment and no one is going to stop me! It is you who will be defeated!" Lilo's book began to glow, but something was different. It was glowing brighter then ever. Lilo looked down at the book and what she saw widened her eyes.

There on the page opposite to the punchito spell were more glowing words. 'The next spell, I can read it!' thought Lilo. 'Alright well here goes nothing.' Lilo looks up towards Yin and Maria. "This ends now! The second spell, Fisten!"

Stitch's face goes straight; both of his fists become surrounded in the same blue energy. He leaps towards the two girls and throws a series of rapid punches, bolts of energy launch towards Yin and Maria. They hit in between the two causing a series of explosions, Yin fly's one way while Maria fly's in the other direction. Maria was knocked unconscious; the book flew from her hand and landed on the ground with blue flames covering it.

Both Lilo and Stitch sigh in great relief. "Finally, it's over." Sighed Stitch as he sat down on the ground.

"Not yet it's not." Said Lilo as she walked over to Yin who was already starting to fade away.

"Well at least I get to be with my Yang again." Sighed Yin.

"Yes well I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. But before you go I wanted to tell you that Yang had total confidence in you." Said Lilo in a kind voice.

"He did?" asked Yin

"Yep, he said that me and Stitch wouldn't be able to defeat you."

Yin began to chuckle. "My poor girl, Yang wasn't talking about me."

"He wasn't?"

"No, he was talking about the experiment that attacked use one day." Said Yin as she remembered that day.

"What did the experiment look like?" asked Lilo with a sudden burst of curiosity.

Yin sighed. "We didn't see it very well because it was in the shadows, but I can tell you that it looked a lot like Stitch and had a big tooth grin. It also had a black spell book; I would suggest that if you see someone with a black spell book that you run. That experiment nearly destroyed both me and Yang with one attack." Gurgled Yin as she was about to completely fade away. "Beware the black book." Was the final words that yin said.

Lilo stood there with a look of shock on her face. 'She wasn't the strong experiment; at least I know what this experiment looks like though.' Thought Lilo as she looked over at stitch.

Lilo walks over to Stitch and Maria; she kneels down next to the two of them. "So Yin wasn't the experiment that Yang mentioned?" asked Stitch

Lilo looked surprised by the question. "How did you know that's what she said?"

Stitch gave a small laugh. "I'm getting stronger so my hearing is getting better." Said Stitch proudly.

"Yeah well now we need to keep our eyes out for an experiment that looks like you and has a black book."

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Stitch as he looked at Maria.

Lilo sighed. "Lets get her to the hospital, she got hit pretty hard." Said Lilo as she picked up her friend.

Lilo and Stitch got Maria to the hospital; she had sustained two bruised ribs and a few minor cuts. After she came around Lilo told her that yin was gone, she took it pretty well. Afterwards Lilo and Stitch got home and got a yelling from Nani, later that night the two of them were up in their room.

"Well today was certainly a hectic one." Said Stitch as he looked up at the ceiling.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "It certainly was, we had a fun day at the beach with an exciting battle right after."

"I hated that battle." Growled Stitch as he rolled over to face Lilo.

"Let me guess, that's because it was with a water experiment."

"Exactly, I especially hated that tentacle attack."

"Well at least we got a new spell and it is a cool one at that." Said Lilo as she looked at Stitch.

"We are the perfect team." Said Stitch as he smiled.

"Yes we are, good night Stitch." Said Lilo as she smiled back and turned off the light.

"Good night Lilo." Replied Stitch as he went to sleep.

**Well that's the end of this story, the next story for this series will be called "The Black Book!". But right now I will be working on the next story for my first series. It will be up as soon as possible. Please Review, Later.**


End file.
